Bombinating Beast
The Bombinating Beast is a minor but very crucial antagonist in both Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events and All the Wrong Questions. It appears as a cryptid in the Snicket universe and is similar to creatures such as the Loch Ness Monster in both appearance and habitat. ''All the Wrong Questions'' In the prequel series the main antagonist Hangfire is obsessed with uncovering the creature and strikes a deal with Ellington Feint about gaining the statue of it in order to "free her father". This was later revealed to be a lie told by Ellington however as she was working with her father who was in fact Hangfire and was stealing the statue not only for him but also the Inhumane Society. In the end however Snicket is the one who winds up summoning the beast to turn the tide in his final battle with Hangfire who was ironically devoured by the creature he had been obsessed with for years. Snicket then set the beast free into the oceans. ''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' In this series the creature appeared as an unidentifiable object in the waters that resembled a serpent like question mark which would commonly pull characters from the series under the depths of the ocean presumably to devour them. Snicket describes the creature as an aura of menace in this series showing that it has became more feral after he had set it free with some characters even calling it worse than Count Olaf. Kit Snicket was also very fearful of the beast and refused to go near the waters it roamed in. Netflix Series In the Netflix series, the Beast appears several times. It is seen as a gigantic menacing shadow attacking the submarine of Captain Widdershins, emitting loud frightful screams as it does so. Part of the Beast's body is revealed; the Baudelaires see a gigantic menacing eye watching them. Klaus and Sunny seem particularly drawn to it. Fiona later describes it as being known throughout different cultures; who all have a name for it - hinting that it may in fact be the legendary Leviathan of folklore. Olaf later hurriedly flees from the Beast and is desperate to keep his crew quiet, forcibly stopping Carmelita from bursting into song. Little is known about the Beast's physical appearance in the series, though the fans noted it seemed to be infected heavily with the Medusoid Mycelium, given the fleshy growths on its hide. Rumours The identity of the Beast and its goals remain totally unknown. Initially speculated to be a VFD submarine, it was later revealed to be some enormous organic monster. However, it is totally unknown whether it is good or evil, though its ominous nature suggests the latter. It is a euphemism for what comes after death and is therefore the last mystery confronting the Baudelaires. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Book Villains Category:Genderless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Lemony Snicket Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains